madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizaveta Fomina/Relationship
Through her life of hatred and even jealous driven ambition, Liza has been rivaled almost with her fellow Vanadis for power, particularly Ellen who she see as the thorn of her flesh and even having a bad grudge against her. Rodion Abt Liza's father who is notorious for his corruption. Because Rodion once abandon her in Lebus's slum, Liza has a strain relationship with his father and want nothing to do with him. Despite her hatred towards Rodion, Liza still considered as him as her father as she requested to be his executor. This prompted her match against Ellen, which ended defeat miserably. Lebus Ministers and Knight ---coming soon!--- Naum Lebus's old general and adviser, Naum is also her the few figure Liza trust. As her both parental and mentor figure to Liza, Naum is the voice of reason the only Lebus figure to be able to persuade her to cool herself down before she made any rash decisions. Lazare Lebus veteran officials and minister. Among of experienced ministers, Lazare is the only minister who often argued with both Liza and Naum. Vanadis Ellenora Viltara Eternal rival and arch-nemesis, Ellen is Liza's reason of her living in hatred as her envy got the better of her and make various attempts to surpass the Silver Wind Vanadis. Her bad feud between her and Ellen started since they were young. As she is young,Liza was rescued by Ellen, who was a mercenary at her time, from the bully. Though seemly inspired from Ellen, Liza's ill relationship with her began after Ellen completely forgot about her after their second encounter. Her hatred for Ellen grew after Ellen slew her corrupt father and began her goal to surpass the Silver Win Vanadis at any cost, even if she had to allied with enemy troops to do so. The Earl of Vorn (who was under amnesia as Urz) appearance in their lives would reignite their ill-rivalry as she refuses to believe Urz as Tigre. Thanks to Tigre's intervention however, Liza reluctantly put her rivalry with Ellen aside for both he and Zhcted's security. Alexandra Alshavin One of the respectful Vanadis. Despite under the benevolent care from Sasha, Liza has often deemed kindness as weak link as she often use her weakness to take advantage, mostly to draw Ellen's attention. Despite their heated rivalry between her and Sahsa, deep down Liza is actually respects the legendary Vanadis and she was heartbroken after the Brave Fire Vanadis's death. Others Tigrevrumud Vorn The hero of Brune of previous Brune Civil War. Initially disgusted Tigre over his status as Zhcted's enemy, Liza was originally wished to ally with him after she predicted neither Thenadier not Ganelon would win the conflict. It was his amnesia as "Urz" has prompted Liza to take him as her personal subordinate as she not only astonished over his archery skills, but also being the only person around her to speak his mind and give honest opinion rather than just empty flattery, as well as his protection from "bullying". In that time, she and Naum are the only Lebus figures to acknowledge both his archery skills and charisma despite her people's strong jealousy about him. Although fully aware about his true identity, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis do anything to keep him from departing by all means necessary, even if she has to make several excuses to do so. Baba Yaga Infamous being around Lebus. Liza once have a deal with Baba Yaga for power after her defeat by Ellen. Thanks to Baba Yaga, Liza has became a top authority within Lebus. Their relationship begin to frail after she learned that Baba Yaga manipulated her soldiers to kill Tigre. Category:Relationship